


Last One Standing

by sainnis



Category: The Legend of Zelda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-02
Updated: 2007-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sainnis/pseuds/sainnis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ community 30_wounds.  Link and Zelda get to celebrate for once.  Set after the events of A Link to the Past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last One Standing

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by nygaosstar.

  
The sconces along the long hallway flickered as they walked back to her room. Walking, she decided, was probably a stretch for him, given the amount of support she was providing to keep him upright. Link’s head lolled slightly on her shoulder, and he grinned up at her, his eyes fever-bright. His scabbard bumped against her knees as she timed her steps with his.

“I can’t feel my legs,” he said, laughing as he stumbled a bit.

“They’re still there,” she said reassuringly, tightening her grip around his waist. “It’s just a little further now.”

The celebration had lasted a lot longer than she’d expected. There were people dancing in the ballroom even now; the music still lingered in the air like distant bells.

“You should go back to the party,” he said. “I’ll be fine.”

She shook her head at him, smirking. “If I let go, you’ll pass out right here in the hallway.”

“I will not,” he protested, only to sway off balance, knocking his hip into hers. “Sorry.”

As they approached the ornate wooden doors of her chamber, the two guards posted outside bowed to her, but were unable to stop staring at her strange cargo. One finally cleared his throat before speaking. “Princess, do you require any assistance?”

“If you would get the door, I would appreciate it.” She gave him a nod as he did as she asked, holding it open to allow them passage.

They crossed into the quiet of her chamber, and Link let out a sigh of relief. “I think I need to lie down.” She helped him take off his coat and boots before sitting him on the edge of the bed, and he fell back against the mattress, his hair creating a halo around his head.

“So how was your first proper night at court?” she said, lying down beside his sprawled form.

“I met a lot of people. I can’t remember any of their names. Am I supposed to?”

“Don’t worry about that.”

“A lot of people brought me drinks. Everyone kept toasting me.”

“You did save the kingdom, so that’s not a surprise. You are allowed to politely decline the drinks, though, which might not be a bad idea for next time.” Propping herself up on one elbow, she reached out her other hand to stroke his flushed cheek. “You’re really warm.”

He leaned into her touch, closing his eyes. “Your hand feels good.”

“Din,” he breathed, blinking as he looked up at her, his pupils struggling to focus. “Am I drunk?”

“Yes,” she said, leaning forward to kiss him. He smelled like expensive wine. “Very.”

“I thought so.” He laughed again. “I always wondered what it would feel like.”

“You won’t think it’s so funny tomorrow morning, believe me.”

He touched his fingertips to his forehead, wiping away the thin sheen of sweat there. “It’s really, really hot in here,” he said, clumsily trying and failing to loosen his collar.

“Here, let me.” She sat up, unfastening the line of pearl buttons from his throat to his chest. It was so strange to see him dressed in silk and velvet. The royal tailor had outdone herself; green thread mixed with silver along the cuffs of his tunic, and the long cobalt jacket made him look like a summer storm. She bent down, kissing the exposed skin over his collarbone. “You should wear this more often.”

A slight frown curved his lips. “Court clothes are uncomfortable.”

“Just be grateful you don’t have stays jabbing you in the ribs every time you breathe. Then you’d know the meaning of the word.” She reached around his hips, unbuckling his belt, carefully removing his sword and scabbard.

“Put it by the bed.” He closed his eyes. “Please.”

“No offense, love, but I don’t really want you using it right now.”

He scoffed. “I could still beat half the guards in the kingdom like this.”

“I hope that’s not true, or else we need to fire a lot of people.”

Pulling up the hem of his tunic, she drew it over his head, carefully slipping his arms from the sleeves. He closed his eyes, arms flung back as he sighed with relief. “Much better.”

She watched his chest rise and fall with his slow breathing, and found herself unable to look away from the three perfectly parallel scars across his ribs. They still caught her off guard, even though she’d been the one to press her hands against the trident wounds that night, his blood staining her fingers.

Opening his eyes suddenly, he caught her staring. “I’m not used to seeing them, either,” he said. “But they’ll fade.”

She touched each one gently, tracing her finger over pink rippled skin. “Do they still hurt?” she asked softly.

“No. Especially not when you’re touching them.” He smiled, stretching until the taut muscles of his stomach were visible under the skin. “Can you take these damn hose off?”

“I was getting to that.” She hooked a finger around the waist of his leggings, pulling them around his hipbones and down his legs in one quick motion as he exhaled in relief. He lay naked before her now, his skin faintly luminous in the lamplight. Sprawled out on the bed, his body pliant and languid, he looked like a debauched immortal.

“Not fair,” he said, shaking his head sleepily. “You’re still dressed.”

“I know. Do you think you can do something about that, or am I going to have to call a maid?”

Link motioned for her to turn around, and he sat up on the bed, supporting himself with both hands for a moment until he gained his balance. “Little dizzy,” he said apologetically.

She held up her hair, sitting beside him on the mattress. There were about sixty buttons down the back of her dress, but she figured if he could at least get some of the topmost ones, she’d be able to do the rest.

“These are tricky,” he said, his clumsy fingers making slow progress along her spine. She heard thread break and saw a pearl fly over her shoulder.

“Having trouble?”

“No.” He sounded affronted, and she covered her mouth to keep from laughing. It was weirdly appropriate that someone who was so incredibly agile while sober would be all thumbs when he was drunk.

When he finally got halfway down her back, she brushed away his hands, finishing the job herself in no time. She stepped out of her gown, draping it over the back of the chaise lounge at the end of the bed. More than one button was missing now, and she already dreaded the conversation with her seamstress.

She peeled off layers of petticoats and silks, looking over her shoulder to find Link now lying on his stomach on the bed, his arms pillowed under his head. “Are you still awake?”

He opened one eye. “Kind of.”

Stripped down to her chemise, she moved back to the bed, helping him get underneath  
the blankets before blowing out the lamp. She climbed in beside him, and he reached for her, pulling her close.

“You’re not naked,” he said, yawning.

“You’re going to be asleep in about one minute.”

“So?”

“Make it worth my while, and I’ll get naked for you.”

He grumbled, pressing his mouth against her hair. “I didn’t think I’d be so tired.”

“The Hero of Hyrule is a sleepy drunk. Who knew?”

He chuckled, snaking an arm across her stomach. “What kind of drunk are you?”

She smiled. “Princesses don’t get drunk. We get tipsy, and occasionally a bit loud, but never drunk.”

“Liar.”

She shrugged. “It’s true.”

“You,” he said around a yawn, “are either a chatty drunk, or a dancing-on-the-table drunk.”

“I could be both.”

“Are you?”

She closed her eyes, soaking in the warmth of his body. “Sometime you’ll have to find out.” He didn’t answer, and she realized a few moments later by his breathing that he was asleep.


End file.
